


Happy

by Alex_the_Lemon_prince



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen, Open ending I guess, maybe Stanley/the narrator idk, you can think it's that or not i don't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_the_Lemon_prince/pseuds/Alex_the_Lemon_prince
Summary: I wrote this to upload a the stanley parable fanfic and i may or not upload more than one, it's kinda short so yeah
Kudos: 7





	Happy

Stanley was in the zending dome for a while when he noticed that the stair corridor was a bit longer 

"-if we just stay here- no wait Stanley, where are you going?" Stanley pointed towards the corridor 'the corridor is longer' he signaled to the ceiling, a habit that he aquired for when he spoke with the Narrator, he just had the feeling he was up there or something, then he got back into exploring "Stanley, can we please go back into the other room? i don't want to leave this just yet, it's just nice".

The voice of the Narrator was corcerned, Stanley brushed it off as it was just dialogue he usually said and continued exploring the corridor "Wait, this is, different?" the Narrator's voice was now confused rather than concerned 'i told you' Stanley signaled with a sigh from the Narrator.

As Stanley got coser to the end of the corridor, he noticed a staircase, a little different from the one he'd throw himself from, but a staircase nontheless. It lead up from the usual level to a glitchy place as Stanley noticed that the ceiling didn't exist in the top of the ground, just a invible barrier that allowed him to see the dome and all the other places he'd go other than the Zending dome.  
Hesitating, he stepped outside the staircase area to the invisible area, closing his eyes and getting ready for impact "Stanley NO-"

..But he never hit the bottom as the invisible barrier held him in the air as if he was floating just above the rooms and he could hear the Narrator let out a relieved sigh "Thank god".

In the distance, he saw a lone door, just above the dome they were in, a faint sound of papers and a 'oh no' was heard from the Narrator "Stanley? Please go back? We can just stay in the dome, happily?" Stanley ignored him, walking towards the door "Stanley, it may be a fall to your death or a chamber of infinite suffering, we don't want that now, do we?" as he got closer he noticed Narrator's voice was a bit louder 'Why don't you want me to open that door?' Stanley signaled at the black void, but no response and so he went closer and closer

When he finally got there he heard papers rustling frantically behind the door "Oh no, uh Stanley? you didn't move right? I searched around and this is merely a bug in the map generation go back and-" the Narrator got interrupted as he heard a click from the door on his side. 'This is why you didn't want me opening the door?' Stanley signalized mockingly.

There was a moment of silence before the Narrator finally spoke "Why are you so curious?" he asked picking some papers up and getting up from his chair, he was just a few inches taller than Stanley, looked around 30 and had light brown hair, greying down at his neck and lightly tanned skin, his eyes were very peculiar, his right one was red and the left one was an aqua type color and wore yellow-ish glasses, a black turtle neck and a cream colored jacket, he wore dark blue jeans, and black office shoes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" the Narrator's comment made Stanley realise he was staring for far too long 'sorry, i just was analyzing your apparence, didn't mean to stare, you have cool eyes!' Stanley responded to his comment "Ahem, thank you, but we've got to get going" the Narratorr said, getting out of the room and going in the direction of the stairs.

That gave Stanley the opportunity to look around, the room had grey-ish yellow walls and black ceiling and floor, it was a medium sized room with papers and photos of the Narrator and another person on the walls, the person looked young but Stanley passed it as a friend of the Narrator.

On the table there were at least 4 monitors like the one Stanley used, but they had some sort of camera footage of places around the office, changing from place to place frequently, he figured that was how the Narrator kept track of Stanley between the rooms we was in.

"Stanley, we really have got to go, there's only so much this place can hold, i don't want the game to corrupt again" Stanle looked back at the Narrator again 'what do you mean?' he signaled, the Narrator gave out a sigh "This is a unstable place, it can only hold by max one person which already makes it unstable, so once another person comes up here, it's just a matter of time before they fall, and let me tell you, it's a big fall, and once you hit the ground, well, it's all gone to hell, missing textures, stretched props, the only way to stop it from happening is going back from the way you came"

Hearing that made Stanley get alarmed, he thought the Narrator was trying to scare him out of this place before, but now he just didn't want to fall from at least 20ft Stanley nodded to the Narrator as they got back to the dome.

After some time they got back into the dome and the Narrator was bright with excitement "This place is so much better in person! I can't believe i was just looking at this from a computer screen." He said, sitting on the ground and appreciating the lights, feeling calm, Stanley sat beside him and they started chatting for a while.

And they felt happy.


End file.
